black arcane arts
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: SyaoranxOC


The royal palace of Clow was a mess to say the least. Well, more like a bloody mass hysteria to be more exact. Why you ask? Well Toya, the king of Clow, was found murdered in his private chambers. Toya's, the former king of Clow, former adviser Yukito alerted the castle guard as he was the one to first discover the dead kings corpse. Sakura, Toya's younger sister and princess of Clow, was hysterical and fought the guards posted outside her brothers room until the palace medical staff sedated her. "Find whoever did this. Failure will result in your execution" Yukito growled menacingly. "Your **PUBLIC **execution." The guards scurried away quickly in fear.

Mean while, a boy looking about sixteen was approaching the palace with a spring in his step. He had brown-ish gold hair and hazel eyes with flecks of silver and black. He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, brown pants, grey fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the top, black boots and a grey hooded cape, an elegant and finely crafted staff laying across his back. What intrigued the palace guards the most were the runes and seals covering the whole of both his arms and hands. The guards at the palace entrance nodded to him as he walked in, he was a friend of the princess. "What's all the hub bub Yukito?" the boy asked.

"Toya was murdered in his private quarters. If you have no important business here Syaoran then I suggest you leave" Yukito growled, not in the mood to talk.

"Can the service of a fellow mage be of any help? After all two mages are better then one." Syaoran brushed past Yukito without waiting for an answer. Striding over to the deceased kings corpse Syaoran took his staff off his back and cast a diagnostic spell on it. A dark chuckle escaped his throat. "Poor Toya brought down by a poison of his own making. Oh how thick the irony is." Yukito glared at Syaoran with a disapproving glare. Turning from the corpse he left the room.

"Where do you think you're going!" Syaoran stopped mid stride and turned. Sakura was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He turned back and resumed walking.

"Your brother was killed by his own creation and I can not help further as he was the only one to see the identity of his attacker. His mind is all but useless as it takes a master mage, aka me, to bring it to some semblance of working to sift through his memories hoping to even catch the memory of his last moments. Alas, I am not well versed in that branch of the arcane arts and can not help further than I already have" Syaoran said not breaking his stride or looking back.

"So you're going to walk away and wipe your hands clean?" Sakura had tears rolling down her face. "You heartless bastard!"

"About time you opened your eyes to the reality of the world" Syaoran said. His stride was stopped when he bumped into a magical barrier in front of him. Yukito was approaching Syaoran flanked by a battalion of the palace guards. When Yukito was within range he cast a black light spell on Syaoran. The spell revealed Syaoran to be covered head to toe in blood. "Damn seems I've been found out already. No matter." He muttered an incantation under his breath and disappeared into a portal he summoned. Syaoran reappeared behind Sakura and put her in a choke hold with the blade of his staff laying against her throat. "One more move and the princess dies." The guards that were running towards him stopped dead in their tracks.

"Let the princess go and lets talk about this like civilied mages" Yukito said pushing through the frozen guards.

"I would not advise moving Yukito lest I 'accidentally' lose grip on my staff and slit the princess' throat." Yukito grabbed his staff and quickly threw off a stunning spell toward Syaoran. The black diamond in the middle of Syaoran's staff glowed and the spell Yukito launched was stopped and redirected into a wall destroying a good portion of it. "Lay the staff on the ground or the princess dies" Syaoran said pressing the blade into Sakura's neck just enough to bleed a small bit.

"You won't get away with this you know" Yukito said laying his staff on the ground.

"Please spare me the witty retorts that bears only the resemblance of a childs logic. Now let me leave you second hand hack and I won't cut the pretty ladies throat to ribbons. If you will kindly drop the barrier you second rate poser." Yukito growled in restrained in anger but lowered the barrier for the princess' safety. When the barrier was gone Syaoran pushed Sakura away and severed her spine leading her to collapse in a rapidly expanding puddle of her own blood. Many strange symbols appeared on the floor and Syaoran's eyes before the hall was engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down Syaoran was gone and Sakura was extremely pale from blood loss.

"PRINCESS!" Yukito was first to Sakura's side and immediately went to try and save her life. He managed to halt the blood flow significantly and put a quick bandage on it. Grabbing Sakura tenderly not to aggrivate the wound further he ran quickly to the palace medical bay. Upon the arrival he set her in a room with the best mage specialized in medical magic and threatened his death if the princess died.

* * *

Mean while with Syaoran he was in a passgae of time and space. He was sprawled out lazily in the expanse of everything and nothing he mused his next course of action. The Dimensional Witch would probably hassle him for compensation but not so much he couldn't handle it. Setting the train of thought at the back of his mind he closed his eyes for a short cat nap.

* * *

In another country far away a blonde guy in a blue fluffy jacket stood on a ledge over looking a crystal clear lake with a man trapped in a crystal. The man looked on in satisfaction at his work before nodding to himself and drew a elegant staff from his jacket and drew symbols in the air with a black ink link substance coming from the end of it. When he finished the symbols glowed black and a vortex of black surrounded him and his body vanished along with the black substance.

"What to do when I meet the Dimensional Witch?" the blonde pondered out loud. "I gues I'll have to wait and see." He shrugged and set back for the ride to end.

* * *

The Dimensional Witch walked out of her shop as two blobs of black and a boy fell from the sky. The blobs stuck from the ground on oblong shapes before revealing two men. The first was a male with raven black hair and fire red eyes. He had dark tanned skin and a look of murder on his face. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt, black pants, a black cloak that touched the ground, a red metal thing on his forehead witha moon symbol carved in the center of it and a sword clutched tightly in his right hand.

The second man wasthe polar opposite of the first one. He has blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a fluffy blue and white jacket. What intrigued the two men and thge Dimensional Witch was the boy that fell from the sky and landed in a crouch with a cats grace.

He had brown-ish gold hair and hazel eyes with flecks of silver and black. He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, brown pants, grey fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the top, black boots and a grey hooded cape, an elegant and finely crafted staff laying across his back. What caught the witch's and blondes attention the most were the runes and seals covering the whole of both his arms and hands.

"You must be Yuko the Dimensional Witch am I correct?" the boy asked.

"Quite correct my boy. You are Syaoran" she said looking at the boy before shifting her gaze to the blonde and the black haired guys "and you two are Fay and Kurogane right?" she said in a way that it was a statement and not a question.

"Yes you are correct. Now if we can get down to business" Fay said dropping the hood of his fluffy jeacket.

"Fine what are your wishes?" Yuko asked.

"I'm a fugitive and wish to wander the worlds and never return to my own" Fay said.

"Same as bottle job over there" Syaoran said leaning against his staff and pointing at Fay. Fay growled and launched himself at Syaoran. Sadly Yuko held him back. "Who wants to hear a joke?" Yuko and Fay raised their hands. "How do you keep a blonde busy all day?" Syaoran raised a barrier and Fay tried breaking it.

"How?" Yuko asked.

"Stick them in a round and tell them to sit in the corner." Yuko was rolling on the ground laughing tears streaming down her face and Kurogane was chuckling.

"ME KILL YOU!" Fay succeeded in destroying the barrier, only Syaoran wasn't in front of him.

"You will calm down or I **WILL **kill you like I did the king of my country." Syaoran had the blade of his staff against Fay's throat. Fay growled and took a deep calming breath.

"I'm calm" Fay said. Syaoran flipped beside Yuko and offered her a hand up. She accepted gratefully.

"And what is your wish captain brood?" she asked.

"I was forced out of my home and I want to go back" Kurogane said, the clutch on his sword tightening to such a degree his knuckles turned white.

"So you two" she pointed to Syaoran and Fay "wish to travel the worlds but yout own and you" she pointed to Kurogane "wish to find a way back to your own. Granting the seperately can't be done so I will combine them into one. But first I require compensation. Blondie I will take your staff."

"Surely you would rather my tatto" Fay said his fake annoying smile getting bigger.

"No I will take your staff. Traveling dimensions disrupts the natural balance so compensation must be taken to keep a balance. Now your staff." Fay handed it over grudgingly. "Kurogane I will take your sword."

"The Ginryuu?! NEVER!" Kurogane yelled.

"Do you wish to go home or do you not?" Yuko asked.

"I'll be back for my sword witch. Mark my words." Kurogane handed the sword over.

"And Syaoran already payed his price." Fay sweat dropped and Kurogane just grunted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ALREADY PAYED?!" Kurogane yelled.

"It is simple. I have no wordly possessions which leaves the conundrum of a price left unpaid. My making fun of bottle job over there was my price which entailed making Yuko laugh. Besides she owes me from a while back" Syaoran said.

"You still refuse to let me live that down?" Yuko asked.

"No and I still have the picture of you and your 'Eri-chan'." Syaoran smirked triumphantly.

"You are one evil little bastard. AND I WAS DRUNK SO IT DOESN'T COUNT!" Yuko yelled at Syaoran. "Back to the matter at hand this will help you travel." Behind Yuko a puff-ball thing that looked like an overgrown rabbit jumped into Fay's arms.

"Mokona Modoki at your service" the overgrown rabbit chirped. Fay poked the little thing experimantally.

"What are you exactly Mokona?" Fay asked.

"Mokona is Mokona!" the thing exclaimed.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER YOU LITTLE PUFF-BALL!" Kurogane growled grabbing Mokona by the ears.

"I'll leave Mokona to you two I have my own way of gettin around bye." Syaoran disappeared in the same fashion as he did in Clow palace weird symbols and all.

"MOKONA MODOKI IS READY TO GO." Wings sprouted from Mokona's back and a bright circle appeared around Fay and Kurogane. Mokona stopped and sucked up the two men and disappeared into the circle.

"Wonder what will happen to them?" Yuko mused out loud. "Oh well not my problem. Watanuki where's me Sake?" Yuko called walking back into her house.

* * *

before people go off at me about Syaoran not being the hero just stop now. there are NO stories about Syaoran being the bad guy and i wanted to try it out so if you don't like STOP REDING ALREADY!


End file.
